


And the Future

by FrenchBlue32



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Crush, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, cute idiots in love, little angst, only happens once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchBlue32/pseuds/FrenchBlue32
Summary: Minseok is just really awkward. He’s sure that’s all it is...





	1. Your Past

The two maknaes were rather different. Minseok was naturally cute, and his hyungs, including Yuto, loved to coo over him. To which, Minseok would smile shyly, making them smother him more with their affections. Even though it was embarrassing, he enjoyed the attention of the people he looked up to and respected immensely nonetheless.

 

Yuto on the other hand was loveable and cheeky. Though Yuto was usually well behaved, Yuto enjoyed teasing his hyungs, especially Changyoon. Yuto also liked clinging to people, like Minseok.

 

And that or may not be a problem for Minseok. It didn’t make it any better that it seemed like Minseok was spared the most of Yuto’s teasing in favor of the Japanese member’s more affectionate side. 

 

Minseok shoves the thought away and tries not to dwell on it. Meanwhile, he watches Yuto teach Changyoon and Seungjeun a new choreography Yuto made himself. Yuto shakes Changyoon’s arm because of something Changyoon said to make fun of Yuto. Seungjun laughs and ruffles Yuto’s hair, the younger crying out playfully in response.

 

When they first met, Yuto had been withdrawn. His voice never reached above a shy or soft, conversational volume, except for when he asked for help with Hangul. Minseok had watched Yuto grow the closest to Jaeyoung first, before eventually familiarizing with the others under the care of the cave-voiced elder.

 

Minseok observes the Japanese boy closely as the music starts back up. His body begins subconsciously copying the moves a little, having watched a while already. He really wanted to join, but the three insisted he not exhaust himself after winning top 9 in MIXNINE, along with doing promotional activities afterwards. They didn’t listen when he whined that he had gotten more than enough rest for the 2 weeks after the end of the show.

 

When Minseok thinks about it, he’s not entirely sure when he and Yuto’s friendship really began to flourish. Yuto came to the company the latest and frequently liked vanishing into the practice room to be alone.

 

Nowadays, his disappearances are less frequent. It was like at one point in Minseok’s memories, he wasn’t there, and as abruptly as Yuto entered the company, so did Yuto enter Minseok’s mind. And he kept reappearing in many of his memories thereafter. Minseok’s lips twitch at the thought.

 

The trio in front of Minseok stops again, Seungjeun and Changyoon breathing more heavily than Yuto, who looks perfectly fine save for the glistening sweat on his forehead. And Minseok can’t help but stare at it. Seungjeun says something to Yuto, but Minseok isn’t registering anything except for the Japanese member nodding and turning towards him. He catches Changyoon and Seungjeun smirking at each other in his peripherals but subsequently forgets about it as Yuto approaches Minseok.

 

Out of the few memories that sit in the transition between Yuto being a stranger and Yuto being a close friend, there’s only one he remembers clearly. All of the others are fragments of short conversations, moments in passing, or Yuto training in the background.

 

—

 

He remembers having just returned from feeding cats with Minkyun, caring a half empty bag of cat food. At that point, Yuto had been with the company for only a month and wasn’t close to many of the members yet, besides Jaeyoung. As they walked to Minkyun’s unofficially designated recording room, they passed by Yuto trailing behind Jaeyoung. Minseok had saw Yuto fixate on the cat food for a split second before turning his attention back to Jaeyoung.

 

—

 

“Minseok-ah?” Yuto says, waving a hand in front of Minseok’s face. Minseok breaks out of his thoughts. He feels heat rushing to his face, and his heart stutters when Yuto chuckles at him.

 

“Y-yeah?” Minseok stammers.

 

“Wanna join us?” Yuto’s hands are on his knees. Minseok gulps at the angle he’s looking up at Yuto from. He can make out individual beads of sweat running down Yuto’s neck and forehead.

 

“Sure!” Minseok manages to squeak. Yuto offers his hand, and Minseok graciously takes it.

 

—

 

Yuto has changed a lot from when they first met. Well, maybe it was less that Yuto changed but more that they learned more about him.

 

As the two had walked by, Minseok turned his head to linger on their retreating backs. When he turned back, he met Minkyun smiling warmly at him. Minkyun’s grin stretched wider as their staring match awkwardly prolonged.

 

“What is it, hyung?” Minseok inquired bashfully.

 

Minkyun had just shook his head. “Nothing!” he sang, “You’re just cute.”

 

Minseok’s head tipped downwards with an embarrassed smile. “A-ah, thank you.”

 

Minkyun laughed. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

After putting the cat food back into its place, they made their way to the practice room.

 

—

 

The practice room hasn’t changed all that much. Well, except for the corner of the room that contains a desk for the shared laptop to play music. As time went by, it gradually grew more cluttered. Minseok glances at the bag of snacks on the desk and sees his favorite. He internally claims it and hopes no one—Yuto mainly— will take it. When he takes his spot next to Yuto, he sees Changyoon and Seungjeun whispering something to each other in the mirror. They keep looking between themselves and Yuto.

 

—

 

When him and Minkyun had arrived at the practice room, Minkyun made a beeline towards the bag of snacks on the desk at the corner of the room. He shouted to ask what Minseok wanted, and Minseok replied with his favorite. After he did, Minseok’s gaze fell upon Yuto, to find the other observing him with interest. As their eyes locked, Yuto’s eyes widened, and he jerked his head away, a blush forming on his tanned cheeks. Minseok‘s breath caught in his throat. Swallowing thickly, he shied away from the source of his odd reaction by retreating into a wall opposite of Yuto.

 

At that moment, Minkyun had came back and unbeknownst to Minseok and Yuto, all of the members had seen the seemingly minor incident. There was a slight lull of manly squealing in the conversations of the room before everything fell back into normalcy.

 

And much to Minseok’s annoyance, Minkyun was trying and failing to stifle back a cackle at his expense.

 

—

 

Minseok loves his hyungs, even if he finds them a tad bit overbearing and embarrassing at times.

 

—

 

“Just go up to him! I promise he’s not a bad kid, and if you’re honestly that nervous, just pretend your a missionary spreading the word about loving cats!” Minkyun encouraged, sitting down and scooting closer to Minseok.

 

Minkyun shoved both snacks into Minseok’s hands, demanding Minseok to also give his snack to Yuto. Minseok tried to argue, but it was quickly shut down by Minkyun using his hyung status to get his way. Begrudgingly and hesitantly, he stood up and trekked towards Yuto with his head down.

 

As Minseok got closer, he risked a glance up from under his bangs. He saw Yuto frantically whispering to Jaeyoung, yet the elder looked like he was having the time of his life. Minseok couldn’t really catch what they were saying, but he could make out Jaeyoung trying to reassure Yuto about something as Yuto kept shaking their hyung.

 

As Minseok neared the pair, Jaeyoung gave Yuto a slap on the back.

 

“Yo, Minseokie. What’s up?” Jaeyoung chirped.

 

Minseok struggled to formulate anything coherent. Jaeyoung huffed amusedly before taking Minseok’s wrist and forcefully guiding the youngest down next to Yuto.

 

Suddenly, Jaeyoung said, “Oh! I gotta go talk to Hyojin hyung about something real quick. Sit still and keep each other company, okay?”

 

Before either of the two maknaes could say anything, Jaeyoung was already sauntering away from them.

 

Minseok always finds it funny how awkward they had started off. It’s weird thinking about Yuto before deep conversations and late night practices together. Sometimes he still feels strange form of unexplainable, nervous awkwardness around him. Nowadays, more so than usual actually.

 

It had taken them an uncomfortable minute for either of them to say anything. Minseok also always finds it astonishing that out of the two of them, Yuto was the one to actually speak up first.

 

It was barely audible, but the moment Yuto quietly uttered a shaky, “Anyeongsaeyo,” Minseok’s heart had started doing backflips.

 

—

 

In fact, the thought was doing that to Minseok now as Yuto guides him through the choreography quickly. The feeling is even more intense with Yuto next to him, Yuto’s body fluidly moving between each dance move. 

 

—

 

Minseok had politely greeted him back similarly. He looked down between his snacks, debating which one to give Yuto. He ended up choosing his favorite, too guilty at the thought of giving Minkyun’s away.

 

So Minseok shoved the snack into Yuto’s hands. The other looked up at him in surprise with a hint of confusion.

 

“W-wha-“

 

“You can have it,” Minseok rushed out. Yuto looked down at it quizzically.

 

“Have you ever tried it before?"

 

Yuto shook his head. Minseok attempted a cheerful grin. “Try it!”

 

Wordlessly, Yuto opened it. He shifted uncomfortably as Minseok watched. “Aren’t you gonna eat your’s?”

 

Minseok perked up nervously. “Oh, I’ll eat it later.” Yuto looked at him oddly before he took a bite of it.

 

“D-do you like it?”

 

—

 

Minseok back then lamented about how awkward he was, and present Minseok still does about past Minseok.

 

—

 

When Yuto nodded, Minseok thought that his widened eyes and little smile was one of the most captivating sights he’d ever had the pleasure to see. 

 

—

 

Minseok attentively watches Yuto dance. So much so that when Minseok follows along with the next move, he trips over his own feet.

 

—

 

Since when they had their first, real conversations, Minseok realized at some point that Yuto had a tendency to make him panic. After Yuto had initially responded to him, Minseok’s brain shut down. Whatever tornado of thoughts that was storming in his mind had died.

 

So he decided to just blurt out, “Do you like cats?”

 

Minseok back then kicked himself for saying that and present Minseok also still kicks himself for that.

 

Yuto said yes with a shy small still etched into his face.

 

Minseok’s palms were sweating, and he swore he might’ve be dying.

 

A beat of silence passed. Yuto softly questioned what Minkyun usually did when he left to feed cats.

 

In response, Minseok began recalling his ventures with Minkyun. After he started, something clicked between them.

 

—

 

The three behind him laugh and asks him if he’s okay. Yuto swings his arm around Minseok’s shoulder and plants his other hand on the younger’s chest. Yuto asks if he wants to continue with a big smile. Minseok’s heart soars, and he almost forgets to nod.

 

—

 

When Minseok had recounted something funny that happened when a cat followed Minkyun all the way back to their dorm, Yuto bursted out laughing. At that moment, something inside Minseok told him that he wanted to see that laugh more, to see the stars that shone in Yuto’s eyes every time Yuto truly smiled. It was magical and casted some sort of spell on Minseok, something he had never felt anything even close to before.

 

And that from then on, that feeling gradually became more and more common. And more and more worse.

 

—

 

“Uh, Minseok?” Yuto asks.

 

“Huh?” Minseok replies dumbly.

 

“You sure you’re okay? You’ve seemed a lot more spacey since MIXNINE ended.”

 

“Uhhh, ye-”

 

“Whyyyy don’t we take a break?” Seungjeun pipes up. The moment Seungjeun says that, Changyoon makes a break for the door.

 

Changyoon waves his hand nonchalantly behind him. “Yep, see ya guys in a few minutes.”

 

“Wait! Hang on Changyoon-ah!” Seungjeun calls out for Changyoon, also running out of the room.

 

Minseok and Yuto stare at the door shutting. The two are alone. Minseok feels like he’s suffocating.

 

“Guess we’re taking a break…” Yuto rubs the back of his neck. “Wasn’t there something you wanted to show me?”

 

Minseok replies, beaming, with a resounding yes and ignores the warm feeling spreading through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi There. So this is my first time posting fanfiction online. It's also the story that I've ever finished that's longer than a chapter. I also haven't written in a year, the last time being 8th grade. So I am both rusty and inexperienced. Much apologies and all criticism appreciated!
> 
> I'm a pretty introverted person, but if you wanna try talking anyway, you can find me on Twitter and Tumblr (twitter more often than tumblr)  
> Twitter: @UJinblossoms  
> Tumblr: @frenchblue32


	2. Our Present

Minseok doesn’t know whether it’s him, Yuto, or both of them that’s making Minseok feel more on edge lately, but the bottom line is that Minseok does not enjoy it. The only thing that keeps his mind off of it is their increasingly busy schedule.

 

Right now, they’re all backstage with every member in varying levels of anxiety.

 

Minseok can feel his heart pounding with the music thrumming through the venue. Even though this isn’t their first concert anymore, Minseok can’t shake the anxiety from himself. However, the feeling is unlike that of when they had their first concert, replaced by what could be more accurately described as adrenaline that causes him to feel light and heavy at the same time. His eyes glaze over his surroundings. When he turns to his left, he nearly jumps, having forgotten Yuto was next to him. A needle of alertness pokes through Minseok’s unfocused state, caused by the acute awareness of Yuto just...being there.

 

Yuto seems to notice Minseok’s eyes on him as he turns to look back at Minseok. The other offers a quivery but encouraging smile. In an attempt to distract himself, Minseok asks, “Nervous?”

 

Yuto sighs. “Yeah…but it’s not the same nervousness I felt at our debut stage or our showcase.”

 

“Oh? How so?” Minseok asks, even though he can already guess that Yuto’s answer will probably be something similar to how he feels.

 

“Well, I’m not entirely sure how to explain it…” Yuto hums thoughtfully, trying to gather the right Korean words. And for those few seconds of Yuto’s rumination, Minseok allows himself to admire Yuto’s side profile. “...it’s more like a combination of a bunch of different types now. As much as I’m nervous about messing up in front of our fans still, I’m also really excited to be able to perform since this isn’t our first stage anymore. I’m a bit more confident now.”

 

Admittedly, Minseok misses half of his explanation admiring Yuto, but as he expected, the gist of Yuto’s answer echos Minseok’s own thoughts closely. Yuto looks downwards with an unreadable expression. There’s a smile on his face, but it seems wistful. Minseok opens his mouth to ask what’s wrong, but he’s quickly cut off by Yuto asking, “What about you?”

 

“Ah, well, I guess I feel the same. Although, I think a part of my nervousness is that I’m naturally an anxious person.” Minseok lets out a breathy chuckle, and they fall into a tense pause. Anxiety slowly builds through the silence as Minseok’s stomach keeps burning more intensely, and his heart is keeps racing.

 

Minseok jumps when their manager shouts that they’ll be on in five, and he feels his throat tighten. Suddenly, Minseok squawks, feeling a sharp poke in his side. Giggles erupt from Yuto.

 

“What did you do that for?!” Minseok whines, protectively clutching his side from Yuto’s offending jab.

 

“Heh, I got you to stop being nervous for a second, didn’t I?” Yuto says as his laughter dies down. He smiles cheekily at Minseok.

 

The smile only widens as Minseok tries to retort, but his flustered state only allows him to create incomprehensible squeaks and noises. Thankfully, Hyojin’s voice calling all the members over is there to save Minseok of any more embarrassment. Minseok looks back at Yuto—the same wistful grin on his face again—before him and Yuto rush to their leader.

 

Everyone gets there at about the same time and gathers in a circle.

 

“C’mon, let’s cheer!” Hyojin shouts over the music, and all the members puts their hands in the middle.

 

“ONF fighting!”

 

Everyone whistles and yells. Minseok pumps a fist in the air and exclaims, “Fighting!”

 

As they walk towards the stage, Minseok thinks he’s feeling a little better, but his jitters are still there. When he turns his head, Yuto is by his side again. Yuto meets Minseok’s stare and gives Minseok tries for another encouraging smile. Then, Minseok feels Yuto’s pinky wrap around his. He doesn’t really understand what Yuto is promising him, but it feels like it’s a promise to Minseok that they’ll put on their best performance for their fans.

 

Right before they go out on stage, Minseok realizes that, for the first time in a while, Yuto’s presence calms him rather than riles him up.

 

—

 

Exhaustion is the only thing Minseok can think and feel. Exhaustion reflects on the faces of his fellow members as they get into the van, Hyojin stumbling on the step up to the front passenger seat. Exhaustion causes the two oldest members to fall fast asleep the moment they settle into their seats.

 

Minseok sits squished in the back with Jaeyoung to his left and Yuto and Minkyun to his right. Immediately, Yuto joins Hyojin and Changyoon in dreamland. Yuto’s head lolls to the side and rests on Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok feels his cheeks flush, but he’s far too tired to think about it.

 

With heavy lidded eyes, Minseok lets himself sink into the seat and watch Minkyun tap Seungjeun on the shoulder, who’s sitting on the seat in front of Minkyun. Seungjeun languidly looks around inquisitively. Minkyun whispers something into Seungjeun’s ear, and they both snicker under their breath. Subsequently, Seungjeun pulls out his phone and turns to look at Minseok.

 

“Rest well, Minseokie,” Seungjeun murmurs to him sweetly. It works like a trigger, and Minseok’s eyelids drop shut. Without a second thought, he leans into the member resting his head on Minseok’s shoulder. Through the darkness, the soft sounds of the car guide him to succumbing to fatigue.

 

He hears the click of a phone camera and the rustle of movement. The last fleeting things Minseok hears are the hushed voices and gasps of Seungjun, Minkyun, and Jaeyoung that help soothe him to sleep.

 

“It’s so cute!”

 

“I know right?!”

 

“Guys, send that to me, too!”

 

—

 

It doesn’t feel like more than a second when Minseok registers someone calling his name. “Minseok-ah.”

 

Minseok grumbles out a protest and presses himself closer to the warm body next to him. Said warm body reciprocates. He hears the person who was calling his name sharply sucking in a breath.

 

“Minseok-ah,” the voice, which Minseok now recognizes as Jaeyoung, chortles. Not one to disobey his hyungs, Minseok decides he’s awake enough and groggily opens his eyes. The first thing he notices is that the warm body next to him is Yuto, and Minseok jolts awake. Jaeyoung chuckles. “Can you wake up Yuto?”

 

However, Minseok’s abrupt movement had already stirred Yuto. Minseok watches in an odd fascination as Yuto slowly blinks his sleep away. “Minseok?” Yuto mumbles.

 

“A-ah, we have to go back to our dorms,” Minseok stammers. Yuto hums in reply. 

 

Minseok starts to scramble out of the car before Yuto climbs out as well. Their group shuffles to their company building like a small horde of zombies, and they all file in through the glass doors. When they reach the elevator, Hyojin blindly pushes for the button to their floor, accidentally also pressing the floor below it, too. Minkyun nearly walks out of the elevator on the wrong floor, making Changyoon yank Minkyun back in. When the elevator door opens on the correct floor, the journey to their dorm feels like a thousand kilometers to Minseok. The moment everyone makes it into the dorm and the door behind them shuts, everyone falls to the ground. Minseok lays against the wall as Yuto sits next to him.

 

Unfortunately, they have to shower through their sluggish states. No one is really willing to fight for who showers first tonight and when they decide to go in age order, Minseok can’t be bothered to try and protest or persuade his way through aegyo. Yuto hobbles into their shared room and Minseok follows suit. The slightly older member climbs into his bunk, his body flopping onto it.

 

“Make sure not to fall asleep…” Minseok reminds.

 

Yuto groans in response. Minseok turns on his phone to scroll through funny cat videos to try and keep himself awake. 

 

After a couple of minutes, the sound of mumbling meets Minseok’s ears. Curiously, Minseok rolls on his other side to see Yuto talking to a stuffed animal in Japanese. He recognizes it as the one Yuto had won at that claw machine, a cute, pink monster looking thing. The sight makes Minseok snort, which catches the attention of Yuto. Yuto snaps his head in Minseok’s direction, his face rigid. His stunned reaction only makes Minseok snort again.

 

“Can I join?”

 

“What?” Yuto blinks at him.

 

It takes Minseok a second to process what he just asked Yuto. “I-I mean! Y-you don’t have to. I was just…” He trails off. Minseok messes with the edge of his pillowcase, wondering if he should just apologize and go back to watching cat videos.

 

“...yeah.”

 

“What?” Now it was Minseok’s turn to blink at Yuto in surprise. Yuto scratches his head. “Er, yeah. You can...O-only if you want to though…”

 

It takes a moment for Minseok to catch himself gazing intently at Yuto and another to suppress a renewed hurricane of conflicting emotions within him. Minseok makes the third moment one of finality and crawls out of his bed while trying to avoid any and all eye contact with Yuto. He pushes himself up the ladder to Yuto’s bunk, and when he nears the top, Yuto scoots over. Minseok stops climbing once he hits the ceiling and stills. He makes eye contact with Yuto. Minseok thinks he might fall with how light headed he feels.

 

Yuto runs his hand through his hair and snorts. Minseok’s heart beats faster. He can’t tell if Yuto’s snort is delirious from tiredness or exasperated at the absurdity of their situation. If Minseok’s being completely honest, it’s probably both.

 

“C’mon, just get over here.” Yuto reaches out towards Minseok and curls his fingers around Minseok’s nape. Minseok is drawn forward by Yuto’s pull, and his breath hitches. Yuto’s touch lights the skin of Minseok's entire back ablaze despite only having one, small area of contact on the back of Minseok’s neck. Minseok laughs nervously and weakly slaps Yuto’s arm away. “Okay! Okay!” Minseok croaks. As he fits himself snuggly in the spot next to Yuto, Minseok doesn’t miss the way the small size of the bed forces him to press his body against Yuto. He doesn’t miss the red on Yuto cheeks that reacesh down his neck. He doesn’t miss the way Yuto fiddles with the ear of the stuffed animal in his clutches, which he finds really cute.

 

Minseok takes in Yuto’s collection of stuffed animals that surrounds Yuto’s pillow. His eyes fall on a dog plush.

 

“His name is Toto,” Yuto takes the dog plush and squishes it against the stuffed animal already in his hand. “My sister gave it to me when I was a kid.”

 

Yuto plays with it before he places it in the hands of Minseok. Minseok picks up the plush and traces lines into the soft fabric of the dog.

 

“So do you usually talk to your stuffed animals?” Minseok prods, enjoying how Yuto ducks his head at the question. “No…”

 

Minseok giggles deviously, feeling the need to get revenge for Yuto surprise stabbing Minseok with his finger earlier. He lifts the dog up in front his face and pitches his voice up an octave. “It’s okay Yuto-kun! You can tell me everything! Aren’t I your friend?” Minseok teases.

 

Yuto laughs. “Minseok, stop!”

 

“Never!”

 

Yuto yelps when Minseok leans forward and smashes the face of the dog into Yuto’s neck. Minseok relents his assault as Yuto lightly pushes the younger back and defensively barricades his neck from Minseok with the pink monster plush. “Stay back! Ponta will protect me from you!”

 

“Ponta?” 

 

Yuto pouts childishly. “Don’t judge Ponta. It’s a cute name!”

 

Amused, Minseok lifts Toto up to cover his face again and nods the head of Toto. “Okay. Toto is sorry. Can we be friends?” chitters Minseok. To be able to see Yuto’s reaction, Minseok takes a peak from behind Toto. Their eyes match.

 

And they promptly dissolve into giggles. Yuto uses Ponta to attack hug Toto, and Minseok uses Toto to start wrestling with Ponta. A battle involving made up Harry Potter spells, unicorns, and ramen ensues. 

 

Minseok feels a dreamy elation in the midst of their imaginative fight. He feels like he’s in the eye of a hurricane. At the moment, Minseok doesn’t have to pay attention to the storm of emotions surrounding his heart. His state of mind is right here, playfully tussling Yuto with stuffed animals.

 

Then, Minseok hears the familiar click of a camera. Yuto and Minseok whirl their heads toward the doorway and see Seungjeun with a bright grin. “D-did...did you just take a picture of us?” Yuto sputters.

 

Seungjeun’s face somehow brightens even more. “Ahh, you two are just so adorable! How I could I pass up the opportunity?” He gushes while cradling his phone in his hands.

 

“Hyung!” Minseok pleads. “Please delete that!”

 

Seungjeun makes a noise of refusal. “I came here to let you two shower before me, and originally I was gonna do it without asking for anything because I wanted to be generous, but I think I’ll take this as payment.”

 

“Why would you even want that as payment?!” Minseok blabbers.

 

“You don’t need to know,” Seungjeun stubbornly declares. “Now hurry up and decide who goes. If the two of you take too long I’m going ahead and showering.” Despite various other protestations from Minseok and Yuto, Seungjeun is defiant as he walks walk out of the room. Minseok is still incredulous when he turns back to Yuto, who seems to have a similar expression with a hint of something that looks like...fear?

 

Minseok stiffly gives Yuto back Toto, who instead of putting Toto back into his original place, curls Toto into his arms with Ponta. “You can go first,” Yuto meekly offers.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Yuto nods in response.

 

Minseok quirks an awkward smile. “Thanks.”

 

Yuto hums and digs his face into Toto and Ponta. Minseok’s catches a breath in his throat to restrain himself from gushing at the sight.

 

As Minseok climbs down the bunk and goes to shower, he glances back at Yuto. Yuto has his face buried into his stuffed animals with an unreadable expression and tinted red cheeks. A bubble of worry wells up in Minseok as he steps into the shower, but he decides to let it go and just enjoy the daily couple of minutes of bliss he gets alone under the spray of warm water.

 

Some time during the middle of his shower, Minseok nearly slips on the wet floor when he swears he hears Hyojin squeal.

 

—

 

Lately, Minseok feels like he and Yuto have been growing a lot closer. He’s not entirely sure why he does, but he welcomes the rush of mirth whenever their together. Speaking of, his hyungs seem strangely adamant about him and Yuto staying home rather than going out with the rest of the members to do some much needed emergency grocery shopping. Minseok and Yuto watch the other members get ready from a spot in their small living room, still trying to convince them to go with them.

 

“Why won’t you let us come?” Minseok asks, befuddled at his hyungs atypical behaviour.

 

“Someone should stay here to watch for robbers,” Minkyun clips while wagging his finger. “The world is dangerous, and we need to make sure our precious maknaes are safe.” 

 

“What? But we’ve never needed to do this before!” Minseok retorts. “And doesn’t that also defeat the purpose of staying safe if we’re supposed to watch for robbers?”

 

“Why would anyone want to rob our dorms in the first place?” Yuto adds.

 

Minkyun dramatically wails, “Oh sweet, lovely, innocent maknaes how naive you are. You know what sasaengs are, don’t you?”

 

At that, Minseok and Yuto shudders.

 

“Minkyun-ah!” Jaeyoung yells from his room.

 

“Yes?” Minkyun yells back.

 

The two youngest members breathe a collective sigh of relief at the maknae protector interceding the conversation.

 

“Don’t scare them!” Jaeyoung chastises, dawning fresh clothes as he walks out into the living room. Minkyun gives a fake frown before tackle hugging Minseok and Yuto with a, “Sorry! Minkyun loves you.”

 

Minseok giggles and hugs back. “Hehe, love you, too.” He sees Yuto do the same, a bright smile on his face. Minseok forgets to breathe for a second.

 

The three of them stay like that until Minseok stammers out, “U-um, you can let us go now.”

 

Minseok breathes deeply after being squeezed the air has been squeezed out of his lungs by Minkyun’s hug. His heart is still hammering wildly as he realizes how close he was to Yuto due to Minkyun squishing them together.

 

Minkyun spins around and calls out to the three oldest members who are taking stock of all that they need, “You guys done yet?”

 

“Almost!” Hyojin says. Minseok sees the leader write down a few more things before walking over, Changyoon and Seungjeun at his sides.

 

Hyojin motions for all them to sit down in the living room and begins listing off everything they need. “Is there anything else you guys can think of?”

 

“Oh!” Changyoon jumps up. “Don’t forget the ice cream!”

 

Hyojin quickly jots it down before pushing himself off the floor whilst groaning, “I’m getting old.” Everyone chuckles. Seungjeun punches Hyojin in the shoulder. “Oh hush, old man.”

 

“You need to be like me!” Changyoon quips, cupping his chin with his hands and displaying a flowery smile. Hyojin jokingly shoves him.

 

Minseok laughs at the scene. “So uhm, can Yuto and I come with?”

 

“Nope,” they all say. Minseok finds it a little creepy at how in sync they answer.

 

“But why?” Yuto asks from beside Minseok.

 

“Your hyungs decided to be nice today, so we’re leaving you two children at home,” Hyojin pipes up, giving the final word. Minseok sighs in defeat, knowing that trying to argue with the eldest would be a fruitless effort.

 

“Well, have fun then! Don’t be out too long,” Minseok says.

 

“Stay safe!” Yuto contributes.

 

Much to Minseok’s embarrassment, as well as Yuto’s, the members all coo at them and reassure them that they’ll keep their promises.

 

The sound of the door shutting reverberates within Minseok. He turns to Yuto and gulps, realization hitting him that he’s alone with Yuto. Again.

 

Another thing that’s been happening between him and Yuto is that, recently, Minseok keeps ending up in situations with Yuto. If there was ever an errand, activity, or game, Minseok would always either be in the same group or paired up with Yuto. He curses fate, wondering how it could do such a thing. Although, Minseok guesses he can’t complain that much. Every time they’re around each other, Minseok gets to see Yuto laugh and smile up close. It becomes an infectious build up of happiness in the atmosphere between him and Yuto that leaves Minseok bubbly and warm. His train of thought comes to a screeching halt right there as he realizes something. Why is he thinking about this so much?

 

Yuto quirks a smile at Minseok. All of Minseok’s processing functions shut down. Rubbing the back of his neck, Yuto inquires, “So what do you wanna do?”

 

Minseok blinks. “Ah, I don’t really know yet.”

 

Yuto hums thoughtfully. “I was thinking of cleaning up a bit and then watching a drama. There’s one I’ve been meaning to watch. I heard it was really good but kind of scary.”

 

“Er, yeah! Sure! I’m good with that.” Minseok’s heart is beating wildly. He blames it on the prospect of having to watch a scary drama with Yuto—just the scary drama and not the fact that he’s watching it with Yuto. That’s what it is.

 

There’s not much for them to clean up in Yuto’s living space considering he’s already a relatively clean person. For Minseok however, Yuto’s expression of shock leaves Minseok feeling extremely self conscious, fully taking in Minseok and Changyoon’s side of the room. When Yuto sees the shy downcast Minseok has, he gives a reassuring laugh and says it’s alright. Cleaning doesn’t take long, and there aren’t many instances that make Minseok want to hide in the bathroom for the remainder of the time the other’s are out shopping. Their hands do brush on a few occasions, but Minseok is proud of himself when he manages to keep his calm. Well, he thinks he manages to do it well at least.

 

They settle onto the floor in front of the TV, and Minseok’s heart leaps as Yuto sidles up to him. Minseok has to both mentally and physically anchor himself to the floor to avoid wanting to run away and hide in the bathroom.

 

As the drama starts, Minseok forgets that neither of them can handle horror that well, especially Minseok.

 

Minseok clings to Yuto’s shirt as the mix of the suspenseful music and eerie atmosphere intensifies.

 

“AHHH!” Minseok shrieks as another jumpscare fills the screen. He sniffs into Yuto’s neck, moisture forming in his eyes. Yuto is laughing hysterically, both as a coping mechanism against the horror drama and at Minseok.

 

“Stop laughing!” Minseok quavers, though it’s muffled by Yuto’s shirt. He’s not even looking at the screen when another scream causes him to dig into Yuto even more. Tears begin falling, and Yuto shudders against him as Minseok lets out a shaky breath. Feeling Yuto shake in response to Minseok breathing into his collarbone, Minseok is in control enough where he can barely realize that the position Yuto is in is probably very uncomfortable, so Minseok reluctantly draws back a little. He lets himself rest his head on Yuto’s shoulder. His entire body judders again as another loud sound emanates from the television, and he curls into Yuto.

 

Minseok feels fingers carding through his hair, and he relaxes slightly, allowing him to have some semblance of control over his breathing. “Uhm, what do you think we should make once the hyungs get back?” Yuto asks. If Minseok wasn’t still panting from the drama, he’d be thanking Yuto profusely for turning attention away from whatever scary thing was happening on the screen. As of now, Minseok is only capable of letting out a breathy, “I really want to try your omurice.”

 

Yuto is still petting Minseok’s head as he responds, “Sure. Although, that’s if they have the right ingredients. Actually, lemme look up a few Japanese recipes my mom used to cook me.” Yuto pulls out his phone. As he searches, Yuto asks, “Is there anything you want to try cooking?”

 

Minseok sniffs and lifts his head up thoughtfully to mull it over, sifting through popular dishes that would probably have easy to follow recipes to childhood dishes that don’t really have a name and would require him calling his mom to figure out how to recreate them. He lists a few off to Yuto, who nods as Minseok talks. Suddenly, Yuto’s eyes light up. He points to a bunch of Japanese characters he can’t understand with an image of a dish he’s never seen before under the characters. Yuto starts explaining that it was something he ate frequently in his hometown but isn’t really well known outside of Osaka.

 

They fall into a steady discussion that gradually transitions from recipes to childhood stories. Minseok feels warmth as he leans on Yuto, not minding the fact that his heart is still beating out of his chest, only it’s less erratic now.

 

The door clicks abruptly, and Yuto halts in the middle of describing what his middle school was like. Yuto’s expression twists into something unreadable and seems to phase out of focus.

 

“What?” Minseok observes him bemusedly, wondering what suddenly happened.

 

Yuto blinks and looks like he snaps back into reality. He smiles and says, “We should probably help them with the groceries.”

 

“Oh! Yeah…” Minseok agrees, still pondering what just happened but promptly decides to let it go.

 

Groceries unload and banter over what to make for lunch starts. They decide to split into teams for different dishes, unable to decide on one thing to cook. Minseok gets involuntarily paired up with Yuto of course, much to both his delight and his chagrin.

 

—

 

Minseok takes large gulps out of his water bottle and pouts when the last drop hits his tongue. As he goes to throw it away, Jaeyoung benevolently hands him another one. Minseok scans himself in the mirror of the practice room, taking note of clear skin in place of long gone eye bags. His skin color is less sickly pale from sleep deprivation and more of a healthy light tone. After their flight to Japan, their schedule had slowed considerably, and though that gave more time for rest and practice, that also meant more time for intruding thoughts.

 

As Minseok’s eyes drift, they land on Yuto almost on instinct. However, the constriction in Minseok’s throat isn’t the usual feeling that he gets whenever Minseok looks at him. Under closer examination, he sees Yuto’s figure hung. At first Minseok thinks it’s just due to the fact that he’s tired from dance practice, but the more that he thinks about it, the more he thinks there’s something else as well.

 

Now that he really mulls it over, throughout practice, the other had looked distracted, distant even. It’s almost as if the Yuto Minseok had learned and bonded with reverted back to the Yuto who first entered the company. Minseok had noticed it through the glances he took throughout practice today. Not in a weird way of course. It was just out of concern. Mostly.

 

Minseok narrowly avoids flinching in surprise when Yuto meets his sight in the mirror. However, unlike the usual smile and wave Yuto gives, he immediately jerks his eyes away and hangs his head. Minseok’s heart clenches in worry and something else he can’t really put a finger on. It makes his chest hurt more than it does towards when other members seem sick or off.

 

Minseok crawls the small space between him and Yuto, sitting himself next to the other. Yuto’s lips crinkle at Minseok doing so, and Minseok copies the other’s smile, only a bit wider. Minseok hopes he doesn’t look too weird.

 

To Minseok’s relief, he sees Yuto’s eyes light up and his back straighten, returning to his regular state. 

 

“Hey Yuto,” Minseok greets and goes to nuzzle Yuto but stops himself when he sees the other retract at Minseok’s action. Minseok’s heart drops again. Yuto replies with a quiet, “Hey Minseok-ah.”

 

“Ah, I thought I saw you look a little down. Is something wrong?” Minseok rubs his neck, wondering if he’s acting too forward.

 

Yuto’s expression changes into something unreadable and wistful again. He shakes his head, letting his bangs cover his eyes as he does so. “No. Nothing’s wrong.”

 

They fall into a pregnant silence. Minseok contemplates whether or not he should press further, but before he can come to a decision, their dance coach calls them back to practice. As he leaves to get into position, Yuto goes back into that distracted and closed off state. Yuto’s eyes do lock on something, though. Minseok traces Yuto’s attention and lands on Jaeyoung. Minseok frowns. Did something happen between the two of them?

 

At night, when everyone goes to sleep, Minseok isn’t able to fall asleep for an hour fretting over the few things he knows and the many things he doesn’t.

 

—

 

The first thing Minseok sees when his eyes open is the ceiling. Then he realizes that it’s dark, too dark to be morning. “ _What time is it?_ ” Minseok thinks. He guesses some ungodly hour of the morning. Minseok’s best conclusion for why he’s awake is that he’s too used to their messed up sleeping schedules nowadays, and the change is pretty jarring to his nonexistent circadian rhythm. There wasn’t much to do the day before, not even any intensive vocal or dance training. It was the first completely free day they’ve gotten since their debut, and there was a unanimous decision to sleep earlier. 

 

He picks up two voices. Turning his head, he can see light peeking through the bottom of the door. Seems like Yuto and Jaeyoung are awake, too. Minseok doesn’t feel particularly sleepy at the moment. Maybe he should go join them, he thinks. Deciding on that, he pads across the floor as quietly as he can. Reaching the door, he stops dead in his tracks.

 

“...clearly affecting you now, and I can tell it’s only getting worse if you keep doing this to yourself. Look, there is nothing wrong with you. I mean- we could reveal it one member at a time? I think we should start with Hyojin.”

 

“No!”

 

“Why not? I can reassure you he wont judge. I may not know him as well as Sengjeun does, but I do know him long and well enough that Hyojin would never judge you. He’s also the leader and has influence over the other members in case they don’t acc-”

 

“No just, I don’t-I don’t know. Hyung...I’m scared...”

 

The moment Minseok hears Yuto hiccup is the moment Minseok feels like he’s violated every barrier in their friendship. Deciding he’s heard enough, Minseok climbs back into his bed and wills himself to try falling back asleep. Minseok buries his face into his pillow and covers his ears with his blanket. He squeezes his eyelids together and tries out a sleeping tactic that Hyojin had taught him. With a bit of difficulty, Minseok eventually is taken over by unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so looooooong. It's spring break and I've done literally nothing these past four days except for laze around and surf the internet (and support ONF of coouuurse). Any constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> I'm a pretty introverted person, but if you wanna try talking anyway, you can find me on Twitter and Tumblr (twitter more often than tumblr)  
> Twitter: @UJinblossoms  
> Tumblr: @frenchblue32


	3. And Our Future

Entering the living room, Minseok is confronted with Jaeyoung and Yuto already awake and eating breakfast. The sight is a little out of the ordinary, but Minseok doesn’t put too much thought to it since everyone had gone to sleep earlier than usual the night before. He’s still feeling a bit lethargic, having not really gotten a good night’s sleep, as he goes to grab milk. Pouring himself a glass, he trods over to Yuto and Jaeyoung, sitting down with a slightly slurred, “G’morning.”

 

Jaeyoung offers Minseok a calm smile as he cheerfully replies, “Good morning, Minseokie.”

 

“Good morning…” Yuto mumbles. As Minseok has accepted his brain just does now, he stops thinking for a moment when Yuto speaks. Minseok blinks trying to start his cognitive processes, but the only thing Minseok can see is the weak grin on Yuto’s face. Minseok finds the look a little unsettling, but he’s not entirely sure why yet-

 

Oh.

 

That. Last night. Those two. Things that he probably shouldn’t have heard.

 

That’s why.

 

His blood runs cold.

 

Well at least he’s awake now and almost to fully operational human being. He just needs to be able to form other cohesive thoughts other than pure panic.

 

“Minseok-ah? You okay?” Yuto asks.

 

Minseok blinks and tries to shake away his nerves. “Yeah, just tired.”

 

It hardly helps, considering Minseok’s mind is in knots and tangles. “ _Don’t dwell on it. You don’t know what they were talking about. You don’t know why Yuto was like that. It’s not your problem, and yet it kind of is. But there’s nothing you can do about it, so just, breathe_ ,” Minseok rambles in his head to calm himself.

 

Breakfast goes as smoothly as Minseok can make it as his stomach churns in a mix of guilt and anxiety. He’s washing his plate when the manager calls for all of them to meet in the living room. Everyone responds in collective obedience.

 

When Minseok turns around, he freezes in his step at their manager’s stone-faced expression. Minseok switches to looking at Yuto, and an icy dagger pierces through him seeing the other with his head downcast, just like how Minseok had noticed during dance practice a few times. Jaeyoung has an arm wrapped around Yuto and lightly pushes the younger’s head onto his shoulder. Minseok takes tentative steps as the members form a circle around the table in the living room and seats himself across from Yuto. Minseok glances around at the other members and sees that everyone else has noticed the unusually despondent demeanor of their second youngest member.

 

Minseok shifts his weight from one side of his body to another as the atmosphere intensifies. Finally, Hyojin speaks up, “Why are we gathered here, manager-nim?”

 

Their manager takes a breath and rubs his temple. “There’s been a bit of an...issue, regarding one of the members. It’s nothing that he’s particularly done, but that someone is trying slander him.”

 

Hyojin frowns. “Who is it? What happened?” The more demanding Hyojin’s voice grows, the more Minseok’s throat tightens. The manager seems hesitant and closes his eyes to think.

 

“I’ll explain.” Everyone’s attention snaps towards Jaeyoung. As Minseok stares attentively at him, Minseok can see the hesitation in Jaeyoung’s eyes, and as Jaeyoung breathes in shakily, Yuto wraps his arms around Jaeyoung, bringing himself closer to the elder. An ugly bout of emotions twists at the sight Yuto burying his face into Jaeyoung, and Minseok can feel heat boiling under his skin at the sight. It makes him uncomfortable, like he wants to tear the two apart, hug Yuto, and protect him for himself.

 

Jaeyoung opens his mouth and then closes it. He opens it again and stutters out a, “Well- it uhm. It-it-“ Jaeyoung’s eyes are unfocused as they move around in random directions, as of he’s trying to look for the right words around their dorm.

 

“Don’t worry. Take your time,” Seungjeun tries to encourage Jaeyoung. In return, Jaeyoung gives a thankful smile, before finally beginning.

 

“So basically, someone who claims to have originally known Yuto somehow managed to get ahold of mine and Yuto’s numbers. They started threatening Yuto that if he didn’t leave the group, they’d expose a few, extremely personal secrets that are really important to Yuto.”

 

Minseok holds his breath while he explains.

 

“Okay, that’s okay. We’ll protect Yuto as best we can, and the company will handle the rest,” Hyojin says carefully. “...what else? That’s not the only thing is it?”

 

Jaeyoung bites his lip. “Well, like I said, these secrets are rather important to Yuto, and, well- instead of having to deal with them after they expose it- well if they do-“

 

“We expect that there’s a likely chance the slanderer is going to say something when we sue them,” the manager cuts in.

 

“-yeah, Yuto wanted to be able to say them and talk about them and not have it come as a surprise,” Jaeyoung finishes.

 

Hyojin nods and hums. “Okay, okay.” Hyojin breathes and turns to smile at Yuto. “Whatever it is, you can tell us. Okay, Yuto?”

 

Yuto nods himself against Jaeyoung’s shoulder. The rest of the remembers express their agreements. Changyoon attempts to comfortingly rub and pat Yuto’s shoulder, telling him words of encouragement. “Don’t rush yourself. We all promise we won’t judge. Right, guys?”

 

Minkyun beats everyone else to the punch and hollers a, “Right!” He pumps his fist into the air. A light chuckle ripples throughout the room that masks the unease. He glances back at Yuto and sees his lips curl up momentarily, but it quickly falls back into a frown. Changyoon places his hand on Yuto’s neck before backing away, seeing how the younger only tenses under his touch. Jaeyoung looks at Yuto and mumbles something into his ear. Yuto then lifts his head up, but his gaze stays anchored to the floor, bangs covering the upper half of his face. He takes a deep breath.

 

“I’m…” Yuto mumbles, too quietly for anyone to catch the last part.

 

“Ah… can you speak up a little Yuto-ah?” Seungjeun coaxes sweetly. Jaeyoung squeezes Yuto’s hand, and it makes Minseok’s heart tighten.

 

It takes Yuto another breath before he squeezes his eyes shut to finally utter out,

 

“I’m gay.”

 

Minseok feels himself internally combust.

 

A beat of silence pulses in the room, before Hyojin softly chides, “Aigoo, Yuto-ah.” He quickly rushes over, but Minkyun beats the elder to it as he throws himself over the member.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with you being gay,” Minkyun coos, petting Yuto’s hair. By the time Hyojin has planted himself in front of the currently overwhelmed boy, he says, “And I hope you know that this changes nothing about you. You’re still our wonderful, unique, and adorable Kim Yuto.”

 

Yuto blinks owlishly at them.

 

“See? I told you they wouldn’t judge,” Jaeyoung says, squeezing Yuto’s shoulder. After another moment, Yuto’s stunned expression melts into a relieved laugh that leaves Minseok’s heart dissolving into a puddle. The rest have joined in consoling Yuto, and Minseok brings himself to the other, pushing through his hyungs and sprawling himself across Yuto’s lap. When Minseok looks up, he admires Yuto’s red tinted cheeks and eyes from the efforts of him trying not to cry. Yuto looks down, meeting his eyes with Minseok’s, and the warmth that Minseok has been feeling lately spreads through him again.

 

Changyoon then clears his throat. “So then uh, just to clear this up. This was the secret that the scum-“

 

“Language,” Seungjeun, scolds jokingly.

 

Changyoon rolls his eyes.”-bully was threatening Yuto with?”

 

Their manager is looking at them in fondness as he answers, “Yes. We decided it’d be best that Yuto be kept hidden for a while until the lawsuit blows over.”

 

Seungjeun frowns. “Kept hidden?”

 

“Don’t worry. He’ll still be able to perform, but we’ll keep promotional activities to a minimum. He can’t go outside, and he won’t be able to access the Internet. Well, he shouldn’t at least. I’m entrusting this to all of you, understand?” He looks pointedly at all the members as they nod from their cuddle pile.

 

—

 

Minseok comes back to a quiet dorm. It’s well into the evening, edging into twilight as their dorm building is covered in a dim glow. Minseok isn’t exactly tired, but travel is nevertheless physically draining.

 

With promotions slowing to a stop and word of preparation for the next comeback passing between the company and their manager, the company allowed them a vacation duration for up to a week. All the members had decided to go visit their family, excluding Yuto.

 

He kicks off his shoes and makes his way to the living room. Minseok heaves a sigh as he drops his stuff down onto the floor. He hears quiet footsteps come padding towards him, causing Minseok to look up. Yuto emerges from the doorway, leaning against the wall. 

 

Yuto smiles. 

 

The sight makes Minseok’s heart swell. As much he loves his family, he’s glad he’s back in the familiarity of their dorm and his friend.

 

“Need help unpacking?” Yuto offers.

 

Minseok shakes his head. “No, I can handle it.”

 

Pushing himself off the floor, Minseok sighs as he grabs his stuff.

 

“Then, why don’t I make you something to eat?” Yuto asks him again, a small yet somewhat eager simper on his lips. Minseok notices that Yuto looks a bit nervous, from his slumped shoulders to a shift in the other’s gaze.

 

Minseok beams at him. “Yes, please! I’m starving!” At this, Yuto brightens as he rushes off to the kitchen. Seeing him like this warms Minseok, and also makes him remember how bad he feels for him. Minseok may have taken the shortest vacation, but that was still four days of Yuto being alone in the dorm, unable to go outside, unable to go on the Internet, unable to do much of anything.

 

Walking into his room, Minseok sucks in a breath of relief at his bed and dumps everything on the floor again, forgoing his original plans of unpacking. He flops on it, tracing the creases and lines of his blankets and closes his eyes. For a second, Minseok is purely relaxed. No loving nagging from his parents, probing questions from relatives, and being dragged around and recognized on a few occasions in public, which made him really happy.

 

 _“Yuto didn’t get to go visit his family though_.”

 

Minseok furrows his eyebrows. He opens his eyes and curses his intrusive brain, though he can’t deny that it’s correct. Minseok sighs. Outside of the muffled clinking of Yuto cooking, Minseok realizes just how quiet it is without anyone and how lonely Yuto must’ve been. Minseok pouts, feeling like a bad friend to have just crashed into his bed with only a few exchange of words with the other. With a rejuvenated sense of determination, he sets off down the corridor, following the mouth-watering scent of Yuto’s cooking. As he rounds the corner, he spots the backside of the other, clad in a white t-shirt, navy shorts, and an apron. Minseok quietly tip toes to the kitchen. As he closes in, he can admire the slope of Yuto’s shoulders and the fluid but careful way he cooks. Minseok waits for a moment where Yuto is least likely to knock anything over if surprised before back hugging him.

 

Yuto goes frigid under Minseok’s hold.

 

A wave of panic washes over Minseok and for a second, he considers letting go, but then, Yuto relaxes.

 

“Hey,” Yuto chuckles breathily. Cautiously, Minseok lowers his chin onto the other’s shoulder.

 

“Hey,” Minseok replies lamely. Admittedly, he hadn’t really planned what he was gonna say, so he takes a glance down at the stove and says, “Looks good.” And it really does. His mouth waters at the dish.

 

“Thanks! I’m almost finished. Help me plate it up?” Yuto asks and Minseok nods. He unwraps his arms, and they move the food to the short table in the living room. Minseok’s can’t shake the feeling of how natural this feels as Yuto seats himself across from him. There’s only silence as they begin to dig in. It starts with Minseok not really paying much mind to it, but as it lingers and stretches on, Minseok’s starts finding himself wiggling uncomfortably. So Minseok builds up his resolve to break the silence and say, “So how’s it been inside the dorm?”

 

Yuto stops eating for a moment, and oddly, his expressions twists into a wince, averting his gaze. Before Minseok can be afraid for the umpteenth time that he’s said something wrong again, Yuto quickly answers, “Boring but alright. How was your trip?”

 

“Fun but kind of tiring. It’s nice to see my family after a while, but they made sure that any and every moment was some sort of family time,” Minseok laughs to himself at that, as well as Yuto. “I love them to death, but they definitely take visiting family extremely seriously.”

 

Yuto is still smiling in good humor when he says, “I’d love to meet them.” A scenario of Minseok introducing Yuto to his parents in a not so platonic way works its way into his head before he aggressively pummels it into pieces.

 

With the way Yuto glances at him expectantly, Minseok knows he should probably delve into everything that happened over the past few days and the highlights of his trip back home, but there’s been a question that’s been egging at him for a while now. He doesn’t know what compels his brain to think this would be a good time to ask, and before his logical reasoning can catch up with his mouth, he blurts out, “U-uhm, h-how’d you know you were gay?”

 

“ _Smooth_ ,” Minseok’s brain voices. Yuto looks at him startled, and Minseok immediately starts blubbering, “A-ah! I mean- God, I don’t know why I just asked that. I’m so sorry. That’s extremely rude to just ask out of the blue-“

 

“Wait wait wait!” Yuto leans across the table and puts his hands on Minseok’s shoulder, an amused huff puffing from his lips. Minseok’s cheek heat up, lightly feeling the heat of the other’s breath. Yuto’s expression is one of equal parts amusement and exasperation as he adds, “It’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting you to ask me that so suddenly.”

 

As Minseok’s brain reels at what just happened, he laughs nervously and opens his mouth to apologize again. “Yeah haha...I’m still sorry about that.”

 

Yuto takes his hands off Minseok’s shoulder—much to his suppressed disappointment—and waves Minseok off. “Like I said, it’s fine.” Minseok watches Yuto fidget with his hands and patiently wait as Yuto seems to contemplate what to say. The other then looks at Minseok again with a shy smile. Minseok offers one back himself, hoping to show some reassurance.

 

“Uhm, I guess I sort of realized it when I got my first crush,” Yuto replies. Minseok watches Yuto scratch the back of his neck, realizing that it’s a habit Yuto has been doing a lot more lately.

 

“What’d feel like?” Minseok asks a little too eagerly.

 

“What did having a crush feel like?”

 

Minseok nods. “Yeah.”

 

Yuto gazes drifts away in thought, before he says, “It sort of felt like I had a fever, I guess?”

 

For whatever reason, Minseok finds a bit of humor in that statement and chuckles. The fond smile he gets from Yuto sends a wave of accomplishment through him.

 

“No seriously! I genuinely thought I was sick when I got my first crush. It didn’t help that I was in elementary school, and the idea of liking someone of the same gender didn’t even exist at the time. My heart would beat really fast around him-”

 

Minseok thinks back to how his heartbeat quickens around Yuto a lot.

 

“-I felt really, really warm-”

 

Minseok realizes just how flush he feels right now in front of Yuto.

 

“-Whenever I was around him, I’d laugh more and would get really playful, and it’d be my mission every time to see if I could get him to smile or laugh at me-”

 

Minseok’s eyes are on Yuto’s lips. He realizes he catches himself staring at Yuto in general a lot.

 

“-and a lot of times, I’d really want to hug him? And uhm-” Yuto’s ears turn pink. “-kiss him?”

 

And it hits Minseok that he is completely doomed.

 

Minseok blinks. He promptly realizes normal humans should probably respond and to do so, he does his usual pretending-emotions-don’t-exist around Yuto repertoire. It’s been getting harder and harder to do that as of late, so Minseok musters up the most understanding smile he can manage and lets out, “Yeah, okay. Cool.”

 

Yuto’s smile falters. “Cool,” he echoes with a hint of emptiness that Minseok pointedly ignores, feeling a tug of guilt as he does.

 

Having finished their dinners, they traverse to the kitchen to wash the dishes together. The kitchen area is cleaner than it usually is, which is to be expected when they leave the cleanest member alone in the dorm for a couple of days. 

 

A layer of butterflies flutters around Minseok’s stomach as he tries to erase the embarrassing thought of how domestic washing dishes together with Yuto is. They’re almost done in a matter of minutes, not having much kitchenware to clean with only two people in the dorm. As they finish the last of the dishware, Minseok asks, “Wanna watch a movie together? It’s been a while since we’ve done a movie night together.”

 

Yuto is putting the last plate away when he responds with a bright, “Sure!”

 

Their voices echo through the empty dorm as they make their way to Yuto’s room. Being the two youngest in the group, they both have top bunks, but for now, Minseok can’t be bothered to climb into Yuto’s bunk, crashing onto Seungjeun’s mattress. Yuto seems share the same idea as he climbs up to his bunk to grab the laptop before bringing it down. Minseok sits up and scoots over for Yuto, reaching over to grab the laptop. Yuto easily relents his grip as he goes to make himself comfortable. His legs hang over the edge as he opens it up with the sounds of Yuto shuffling around pillows and blankets behind him. The screen lights up, and a thought dawns onto Minseok.

 

“The laptop is already on. Has Yuto been on the internet?” Minseok bites the inside of his cheek but decides not to comment on it. A sense of foreboding creeps up within him as he types in the password. The usual chime of the laptop resounds from the speakers as it opens up, and Minseok is met with a white web page in the familiar format of the Naver comment section. His eyes widen at what he sees.

 

_What??? He’s gay? That can’t be true, right?  
+0 | -1_

_Omg! That’s disgusting. I’m so glad that guy called him out on it_  
_+10 | -11_  
_18 replies_

 _My heart is broken. Even if you’re gay, I’ll still love you, oppa!_  
_+17 | -2_  
_4 replies_

 _Guys! Why does it matter whether he’s gay or not? Love is love, and more importantly, the person who claimed that was reportedly a bully at their old school! You don’t even know what he’s saying is true! Shame on all of you! How dare you call yourselves fuses!_  
_+132 | -34_  
_25 replies_

_Stay strong oppa! Hwaiting!_  
_+11 | -0_

_lol, rip ONF  
_+0 | -1_ _

__

_faggot_  
_+1 | -53_  
8 replies

 _What is wrong with all of you?! No one should be treated like this just because they’re gay!_  
_+63 | -13_  
_12 replies_

 _Yikes, he should leave ONF if he truly cares about the group..._  
_+13 | -59_  
_11 replies_

 

That one leaves a sour taste in Minseok’s mouth and his blood boiling. Unable to take more of the comments, he scrolls back up, noticing a comment chain opened up of people arguing over the lawsuit while he does. He catches a few of the comments but doesn’t bother to stop and read. When he hits the top of the page, there in bold letters is the headline:

 

**WM ENTERTAINMENT SUES CYBERBULLY FOR SLANDER CLAIMING ONF’S YUTO GAY**

 

“Minseok!”

 

Minseok jerks his head around in time to see Yuto dive towards the laptop. Before Yuto can shut it though, Minseok quickly moves to block him, palms pointed towards the other in a defensive position. Yuto freezes and so does Minseok.

 

Yuto opens his mouth, but the only sounds that come out are stilted vowels. His eyes are wide, terrified. Minseok's thought process is blank until a voice in his head yells at him to hug Yuto, so he does. He wraps his arms around the petrified figure. Aware that Yuto is facing the laptop screen right now, he tries to shift Yuto away from the webpage being directly in his sight. Minseok gnaws on his lips, trying to find the words to say. When he feels Yuto lean into his hold, albeit still tense, Minseok finally murmurs, “Don’t listen to them. We’re for you.”

 

The sensation of Yuto breathing against Minseok’s chest is so intense that he can almost feel how conflicted and striken the other must be. Minseok closes his eyes and rests a hand on the back of Yuto’s head. “Everything is going to be okay.” Minseok gulps, hoping that whatever he’s doing is helping or calming the tense boy in his arms. “Let’s not pay attention to that, okay? The company will take care of everything. You don’t have to worry about it, okay?”

 

A suffocating pause passes before Yuto softly grunts in response. Yuto then relaxes against Minseok’s hold, much to his relief. Minseok takes this as an okay cue to lightly pull away. As he does, Yuto’s movements are slack, and his back is bent. He seems to let Minseok pull them apart without much of a fight, Minseok’s hands squeezing Yuto’s shoulders in hopes to keep reassuring the other that he isn’t going away or rejecting him. Minseok curls his lips into what he hopes is a consoling smile. “Let’s watch that movie. Well, unless you want to talk about it?”

 

Minseok waits, watching Yuto’s hands interlink and fidget. Yuto then leans his head on Minseok’s shoulder.

 

“Let’s…” Yuto mumbles, “Let’s just watch a movie together.”

 

With Minseok’s eyebrows furrowed in worry and his smile still strained, he goes in to hug the other again before pushing away. Finally, Yuto lifts his head back up. His expression is smouldering, weariness vivid in his brown eyes. Minseok nods, keeping the reassuring grin on his face. As Minseok turns back towards the laptop, he nudges the side of his body against Yuto, as if attaching himself to the other. The screen lights back up with the glaring, black letters of the article title. Minseok immediately closes it and opens up a new tab.

 

Minseok looks back at Yuto to see him settled underneath the blanket, back leaned against a propped up pillow. The space next to him is empty with a flap of the blanket flipped up. Yuto motions towards it, and Minseok scoots back. They readjust themselves, snuggling into their positions.

 

“So what movie did you have in mind?” Minseok asks.

 

It takes a second for Yuto to think before he says, “Give me the laptop. I’ll type it in.”

 

Minseok turns to look at Yuto. “Oh, is it a Japanese film?”

 

Yuto nods as he opens up the definitely-not-illegal movie streaming site that their group frequents. As Minseok leans in to see what the other is typing, his head brushes the crook of Yuto’s neck, which ends up to Minseok stilling, internally debating whether he should lean on the other’s shoulder or abort mission. Before Minseok can start questioning all of his life’s decision with his stuttering heartbeat as background music, Yuto reciprocates, tilting his head against Minseok’s. Yuto clicks on the link for the movie, and as the page pulls up, Yuto softly sighs. Minseok’s eyes look up towards Yuto in question.

 

The weight of Yuto’s body shifts so that most of it is rested against Minseok now. “...Are you gonna tell the hyungs about this?”

 

Minseok releases an exhale. “Yeah...but-”

 

He carefully interlaces his fingers with Yuto’s.

 

“-don’t worry about it. I promise you they won’t push you to do anything you don’t want. We only want the best for you.”

 

When Yuto’s fingers tighten around his, warmth floods him, and Minseok can feel his cheeks burning.

 

“Welp,” Minseok pipes up softly, “You ready?”

 

Yuto hums, the tone of his voice lighter now, and cuddles into Minseok. Minseok swallows hard. He misses the first half of the movie trying to control his racing heart.

 

—

 

It’s a relatively calm night. Minseok doesn’t really need to be with Minkyun in his cramped recording studio anymore, but Minkyun usually lets him crash there anyway. He always says that he doesn’t bother him and likes Minseok’s input when Minkyun needs someone else’s opinion on whatever the elder may be working on. Minseok also really doesn’t have anything else to do, and he likes Minkyun’s company. As of right now, Minseok is listlessly watching Minkyun clicking away on his music editing software, not really paying much attention to what the elder is working on. As Minseok yawns, Minkyun turns his head towards him.

 

“You know you can go, right? Everything I need from you is done today,” Minkyun says, his usual smooth, honey voice low and a little gravelly from tiredness. Blinking through his own bleariness, Minseok nods. “Yeah. I’ll probably stay a little longer before I go.”

 

Minkyun raises an eyebrow. “Any reason why?”

 

At this, Minseok tenses up. “Er, no. Not really…” Minseok’s voice trails off.

 

Minkyun only quirks a small, endearing grin and shrugs before turning back to his laptop. Minseok leans back against the wall on the small stool he’s sitting on. He lazily drums his fingers subconsciously in contemplation. There actually was a reason why Minseok wanted to stay a little longer with Minkyun this time. The problem is, the more time passed with the dilemma bouncing around his head, the more discouraged he got to say something about it. Suddenly, Minkyun turns around again.

 

His eyes train at an uncomfortable intensity at Minseok’s.

 

“Uhm, hyung?” Minseok pouts. “Why are you looking up at me like that?”

 

“I can tell there’s something on your mind,” Minkyun replies flatly, though Minseok thinks he can hear a bit of teasing under the other’s deader than usual tone.

 

Minseok averts his gaze and bites the inside of his cheek. He inhales deeply. Now or never.

 

“I uh-” Minseok begins uneasily. He glances back at Minkyun to see his eyes focused and attentive.

 

“Yes?” Minkyun urges lightly. It makes Minseok relax a little, so he sigs and decides to just go for it.

 

“I think I like Yuto,” Minseok breathlessly admits.

 

And then Minkyun breaks out into a huge smile. “Yes! About time!” Minkyun shouts, fisting and kicking the air excitedly in his chair and effectively scaring the wits out of Minseok with his sudden outburst.

 

Minseok blinks owlishly, not expecting this kind of reaction. Minkyun notices the younger’s shell-shocked reaction, and then clears his throat.

 

“I mean, that’s great! I’m so happy for you!” Minkyun gushes at a still incredulous Minseok.

 

“Wait, are you telling me you knew?!” Minseok cries, perplexed at the other.

 

Minkyun startles Minseok again when he abruptly shoots up from his chair, standing over Minseok with a fiery intensity in his eyes that unsettles Minseok. “Hyung?” Minseok quivers out, unsure of what Minkyun is gonna do next.

 

“Worry not maknae! Your hyungs got ya covered!” Minkyun declares, fists on his hips. His hands then suddenly jut out to grab the side of Minseok’s arms. “And you should go to sleep. Growing boys like you need lots of sleep,” Minkyun rabbles at the younger as he ushers Minseok out of the room.

 

“What, hyun-”

 

Minkyun pats Minseok’s shoulder motherly and commands him to go back to the dorm as Minkyun disappears back into the recording room. And then silence. Minseok is still in a state of shock as he stares at the door of the recording room, trying to process what just happened. The door clicks open a smidge, and Minkyun peeks through it. His head subsequently retreats back after meeting Minseok’s still blank and bemused gaze.

 

“You’re still here? Go to sleep!” Minkyun calls out from behind the door before closing it. The sound of the door shutting fills the hall, and it’s silent again. Finally, Minseok phases back into reality and with a resigned sigh, heads back to the dorm.

 

—

 

Slow days are days that Minseok usually cherishes, but their next comeback has him antsy, having been idly waiting for a while now. It doesn’t help that their manager has gathered them all into a circle again, making him even more anxious on plans for their next comeback.

 

The added fact that the last time they had a meeting like this was when Yuto confessed he was gay also prods insistently at him. He’d really appreciate if his brain could quiet down sometimes about the other, especially since he’s admitted his feelings. Minseok accidentally makes eye contact with Minkyun when Yuto comes to sit next to him. Seeing this, Minkyun smirks and winks at Minseok, leaving Minseok’s cheeks burning. The elder has been doing that from to time ever since that night, winking and teasing Minseok. And frankly, it is both flustering and infuriating.

 

“So regarding the issue with the cyberbully, we believe that it has calmed down enough for Yuto to starting being out in the public again,” their manager announces.

 

Minseok gasps and immediately whips his head towards Yuto. The other meets his gaze, Yuto’s eyes widen in shock before he breaks into huge smile. Minseok glomps him as he hears the others cheer and whoop. Jaeyoung, who was on the other side of Yuto, wraps his arms around the two youngest, cooing that their second youngest isn’t under house arrest anymore.

 

“We should celebrate,” Hyojin speaks up excitedly. Everyone starts shouting out ideas, their manager chuckling at them.

 

“Chicken!”

 

“Theme park!”

 

“Alcoho-”

 

“No,” their manager cuts Changyoon off, glaring at him. Changyoon laughs sheepishly.

 

“-Er, just kidding! I meant, ice cream!” Suddenly, the room goes quiet right as Minseok is about to suggest bread. It definitely isn’t because bread is Yuto’s favorite food.

 

Minseok watches all the older members of the group save for him and Yuto exchange rapid glances before turning towards him and Yuto. Minseok shrinks slightly at all of their gazes and their smiles that have a sly edge to them.

 

“Uhm, can we also have bread?” Yuto asks quietly. Hyojin’s expression softens at the younger before saying, “Of course. Why don’t you go out and get it since you don’t have to stay inside any more.”

 

Yuto’s face brightens as he nods eagerly.

 

“Minseok, why don’t you accompany him then?” Seungjeun asks, his smile twisting into a smirk. Suddenly, Minseok’s heart rate skyrockets as he tries pleading at the other through wide, panicked eyes. He doesn’t question how Seungjeun smiles at him as if he knows about Minseok’s crush, forgetting that the only person he told was Minkyun.

 

—

 

Minseok and Yuto, along with everyone else except for Minkyun—who volunteered to stay home to wait for the chicken they ordered—had left their dorm, splitting up to get the food for their celebration. Meandering down the road with the group, they joke and mess around with each other. Minseok is walking a little behind Hyojin, catching glances of Yuto to his right. There’s a bounce to the previously encaged member’s step, and he smiles as his eyes brush over his surroundings appreciatively, having not been allowed outside for a month. Minseok couldn’t fight the smile and roaring heart of happiness for the other. As they walk down to a small intersection in the road, they stop as the elder members turn towards Minseok and Yuto.

 

“So this is where we split,” Hyojin announces, first looking at Yuto then to Minseok. Changyoon swings an arm around Jaeyoung and begins dragging the man away. “Don’t get kidnapped kiddos! Remember to meet back at eleven thirty! If you’re late you don’t get to eat lunch!” Changyoon yells.

 

Jaeyoung snorts. “He’s kidding!” Jaeyoung calls out, voice fading as Changyoon tugs on the other harder.

 

“No I’m not!” Changyoon retorts.

 

Laughing at the two, attention is diverted away and seemingly, all onto Minseok as the pair walk away. Minseok stares at Seungjeun and Hyojin staring at him. Minseok also sees Yuto looking between the two elder members and Minseok confusedly. Seungjeun strides up to Minseok and ruffles the youngest’s hair, winks and chirps a, “Have fun with Yuto!” Before turning back to Hyojin, Seungjeun makes sure to ruffle Yuto’s hair as well and turns around. Seungjeun bumps shoulders with Hyojin, walking past the leader. “C’mon, let’s go Hyojinnie.”

 

With that, Hyojin leaves with one last smirk pointed towards Minseok. It eases into a smile when he switches his eyes to Yuto, something that Minseok sourly notices. Hyojin then spins on his heels to catch up with Seungjeun, and as the distance of their retreating backs grow, so does Minseok’s anxiety. Suddenly, Minseok feels a nudge at his shoulder.

 

Minseok snaps his head to his right and jumps, yelping in surprise. He swears he is gonna die before they can make it to the one convenience store that always sells the most variety of ice cream. And as Minseok produces a nervous grin, staring at a glowing, smiling Yuto who looks both amused and a little confused still, Minseok realizes just how smitten he is.

 

Gulping, Minseok rushes forward, faking his anxiety as enthusiasm and catches Yuto’s wrist in his hand, pulling him in the direction of the convenience store.

 

“Let’s hurry before the hyungs start without us,” Minseok lets out shakily. A happy, “Yup!” comes from behind him, and Minseok nearly turns around before forgetting why he went in front in the first place. Minseok is sure his face was as bright as a tomato right now and looking at Yuto will only cause him to implode. Yuto is one of Minseok’s dearest friends who has recently come out of the closet and then was to be forced to stay under house arrest because of a lawsuit that directly associated him. Dumping the fact Minseok has a crush on him is probably one of the worst things he could do right now for both him and Minseok. Minseok bites his lip, trying to draw whatever ounce of self control he has left to make sure he doesn’t say anything stupid during this little trip to the convenience store. It’s just a small trip to the convenience store for some ice cream. That’s it.

 

Amidst Minseok internally fighting himself, he fails to notice Yuto catching up to him. “Seokie?” Minseok snaps out of his trance startled. Yuto is walking next to him, a hint of concern etched onto his face. “You okay? You’ve been acting a little jumpy,” Yuto points out with a worried frown. “Are you getting sick? You do look a little warm.”

 

“A-ah, it’s nothing. It’s just a little warm outside, haha.” Suddenly, Minseok feels his hands tighten. He traces his arm down to his hands, eyes widening at the realization that Minseok never let go of Yuto’s wrist. It is now being squeezed by Yuto who is still looking at Minseok worriedly. Minseok gulps. “Well, the quicker we get the ice cream, the faster we’ll get home soon. Don’t worry about me!”

 

Minseok resumes dragging Yuto down the street with him while Minseok feels like he’s about to combust into flames. Suddenly, Minseok stumbles as he’s jolted to a stop by his hand being yanked. He snaps his head to Yuto who looks amused and bemused.

 

“What is it?” Minseok asks hurriedly. “We’re almost there-”

 

“Just stop for a second,” Yuto begins slowly. “And breathe.”

 

Hypnotized by Yuto staring into his eyes, Minseok follows Yuto, who is forcing Minseok to go through breathing exercises. Yuto laughs at Minseok’s wide eyed expression and explains, “You look like you’re about to faint. I don’t know why you’re so nervous right not, but it’s okay. Breathe and let it out.”

 

Minseok nods, deeply sucking in one last breath and exhaling loudly through the mouth. When he’s done, Minseok thumbs at the rim of his shirt. “Ah, thanks. I don’t know why I’m so nervous either. I think I’m just excited for you since this is the first time you’ve been out in a while.” Minseok chuckles nervously, although calmer. A voice whispers in his head the real answer of why he’s so anxious, which of course, is ignored. “A-and even though the news has died down, people may still try and confront you if they see you out in public so…”

 

When Yuto’s eyes flicker sadly for a brief moment, Minseok immediately regrets opening his big mouth and goes to attempt to rush out a reassurance. Yuto cuts Minseok off before the maknae can say anything however. “I mean…” Yuto fidgets, seemingly hesitant, “I have you with me right now so I think I’ll be fine.”

 

Those words shoot right through him, leaving Minseok gaping like a fish. “Y-yeah!” Minseok squeaks. He turns around and drags Yuto down the street faster than he previously had been doing. The rest of the walk is a haze to Minseok, only registering his thumping heartbeat and fingers entangled with his. Going through the doors of the convenience store, Minseok barely remembers to bow as the cashier greets them. Minseok’s feet carry him on autopilot when he feels a finger poke at his cheek. Minseok blinks and turns toward Yuto inquisitively. Yuto only smiles and says, “You keep blanking out. Now let’s choose the ice cream.”

 

Feeling himself flush even harder, Minseok meekly replies, “Yeah…” and gathers an abundant amount of ice cream. With light steps, they stand back after getting an ungodly amount of ice cream that could last for at least a month and head to the cash register. However, Minseok is yanked by the crook of his arm, Yuto having looped his arm through Minseok’s. Minseok blinks incredulously as he’s dragged down an aisle questioning, “Yuto what are you doing?”

 

Yuto exclaims, “Sorry! I just saw something that I’ve been looking for that I didn’t even know Korea had! I ate it all the time back in Japan!” The exuberance radiates off Yuto as he whips his head around, gifting Minseok the sight of Yuto’s excited smile. Minseok laughs endearingly at the other and lets him be dragged around.

 

After running around the store a little more to see if they could pick up anything else in the meanwhile, they finally get to the cashier who looks slightly miffed at the amount of things they got but checks everything else speedily regardless. Linked around each other’s arm, they walk out into the warm day. Minseok and Yuto leisurely walk for a while, exchanging comments and stories about whatever comes to mind. Well, everything except for Minseok’s thoughts about how how pretty Yuto’s eyes are and how fluffy Yuto’s hair is, how Minseok wants to brush Yuto’s bangs out of the way and ki-

 

Minseok winces, internally crying for his brain to stop. Trying to break away from his not so innocent thoughts, Minseok suggests, “Wanna take a break? I’m a little tired.” Yuto nods, sweat having built up under his brow as well.

 

“Not for too long though,” Yuto replies, “Or the ice cream will melt.” Minseok seats himself on the steps of a closed down store. Yuto takes the spot next to him and thankfully sits far enough so that a small gap is left between him and Yuto. Minseok goes to dig through the bag of ice cream, pulling out two brands of popsicles they’ve never had before. Minseok has to actively force himself not flinch when he goes to hand the ice cream to Yuto as if Yuto’s touch might burn him.

 

Suddenly, a heavy weight bears down on Minseok’s shoulders that causes him to flinch. Minseok whips his head to the side to see Yuto’s head jolting up too at Minseok’s sudden movement, and Minseok feels like he’s a million shades of blushing and flustered.

 

“S-sorry, didn’t expect that,” Minseok squeaks whilst laughing nervously. At that, Yuto laughs good naturedly and goes back to slowly sinking his head onto the younger’s shoulder much to Minseok’s tumultuous ambivalence. Yuto was going to be the death of him. Shoving the popsicle into his mouth, his eyes raced around anxiously, trying to find something to talk about besides suggesting standing up again and walking back.

 

“Do you ever sometimes miss this?” Yuto asks softly without warning, letting Minseok breath a sigh of relief masked as a sigh of deep thought.

 

“Miss what?” Minseok replies, trying to ignore his heart trying to jump out of his chest.

 

“Just- I don’t really know to explain it. We used to walk around here all the time before debut, but after we debuted, we’re a lot more busy now. Then I forgot about all of the places we used to see all the time, your route to school, Minkyun’s cat feeding walks, our weekly trips to the grocery store, the nice ahjumma that likes making us food sometimes. We don’t really do those things anymore.”

 

“Yeah...you’re right,” Minseok murmurs, suddenly feeling nostalgic under the shade of a late summer morning. As Minseok finishes melting another bite of ice cream in his mouth, he then says, “You know, a lot of times I’m still worried when there’s too much silence about promotions, knowing how some groups just fall out of existence even after they debut, but I also sometimes miss our trainee days. Sure they were hard, but they were familiar.”

 

Minseok’s lip curl into a smile as he continues, “There’s a lot of good memories from that time.”

 

“Yeah, for me, too,” Yuto agrees. Minseok can hear the smile in Yuto’s tone.

 

“Have you finished your ice cream by the way?” Yuto asks, breaking the mood. The weight of Yuto’s head is lifted off Minseok’s shoulder, and while his shoulder aches a little now, Minseok doesn’t regret it. He does regret however turning towards Yuto as they go to throw away their trash because Minseok notices a bit of ice cream on the corner of Yuto’s lips. Being the caring friend he is, Minseok goes to point it out.

 

Yuto blinks at him. “I do? Where?”

 

Minseok gestures towards its position by tapping his finger corner of his own lips as he watches Yuto’s tongue dart out to lick the ice cream away.

 

“Did I get it? Is it gone?”

 

Minseok just stares wide-eyed as he nods very slowly. “Yep,” Minseok replies in a trance, trying to keep his raging emotions under control. “It’s gone.”

 

“The walk home was fine,” is what Minseok answers with when Jaeyoung asks Minseok how the short trip went after arriving back at the dorm. With a panicked smile at Hyojin that Minseok is very aware probably all of his hyungs can see, he goes to the opposite side of the room to help set everything up. Minseok was going to die. He was sure of it.

 

As Minseok milled about, helping organize the food and moping about his crush, Minkyun sidles up next to him and wraps an arm around his shoulder.

 

“So,” Minkyun whispers suspiciously, “How’d it go?”

 

Minseok pouts in confusion, “How’d what go?” And why does everyone keep asking him that?

 

“Ya know.”

 

Minseok waits for an elaboration, but it never comes.

 

“No, I don’t. What are yo-”

 

“Shhhh.” Minkyun shoves a finger towards Minseok’s lips, the universal signal for silence. “Not so loud. I’m talking about you and Yuto while you guys were out getting ice cream. Did anything happen?”

 

Minseok stands there, staring at an expectant Minkyun with a very conspicuous slyness to the look in the elder’s eyes and a very conspicuous slyness to the tone of the elder’s voice. The younger huffs, slightly annoyed, though he’s not entirely sure what he’s specifically peeved about. “Nothing happened...we just talked and walked. Why are you asking this?”

 

The question gets ignored as Minkyun puts his hand on his chin and hums in thought. “Dang it…” Minkyun mutters under his breath, “I knew this wouldn’t work but noooooo Hyojin hyung and Seungjeun hyung just wouldn’t listen.”

 

“Hyung, what are you talking about?” Minseok asks exasperated. Minkyun abruptly slaps his hands on Minseok, making the youngest yelp in surprise.

 

“Don’t worry our dear maknae!” Minkyun exclaims with a sparkly glint to his pupils and a new spurt of energy to him. “I have an even better idea than what those grannies can come up with!”

 

Minkyun then runs off, leaving a still very bemused Minseok. Minseok can only sigh as he goes to join the others, feeling both prepared and unprepared for whatever shenanigans will happen during the celebration of Yuto’s freedom.

 

—

 

A few weeks after Yuto was finally released from house arrest, the group gets their last taste of freedom until the comeback release after a few months of preparation. It was Changyoon’s idea when he loudly declared that they should all go out and watch a movie. Changyoon juts a finger in the direction of the youngest two in the room, announcing, “And you two will pick the movies!”

 

Minseok perks up.

 

“Any movie?” Yuto asks, also surprised at the sudden attention. Minseok turns to look at Yuto and happens to do so right as Yuto is turning his head as well. His heart jumps as their gazes match. The questioning look Yuto is giving to Minseok creates heavy thuds in his chest as Minseok barely understands that that social cue means Yuto is asking him if he has any idea for a movie choice.

 

“Uhhhh,” Minseok says dumbly, “There uhm-“

 

Minseok jerks his head away to the hyungs pleadingly as he realizes he’s still looking into Yuto’s attentive gaze. Unfortunately, the eyes of all the other members on him is hardly a better option Minseok thinks.

 

—

 

After much contemplation, arguing, and Minseok trying to artfully avoid Yuto, the movie they end up choosing is a comedy movie that star two actors Minseok likes. The closeness of Yuto sitting next to him makes him dizzy and fuzzy. As the city passes by the car window, Minseok’s mind feels clouded, and he thinks maybe it’s alright if he doesn’t fight through this haze this time. Without realizing it, Minseok rests his head on Yuto’s shoulder.

 

Minseok feels Yuto shift a little, causing him to peer up to see Yuto staring down at him. The latter smiles. Minseok smiles back, feeling like he’s on top of the world. He looks back to the front, vision blurring as he blanks into a happy daydream.

 

“We’re here!” Hyojin announces from the passenger seat in the front. Minseok doesn't know how he makes it to from the van to the lobby without imploding from his elation, but he’s vaguely aware he must have a pretty dopey smile on his face. He leans against someone next to him, not realizing it’s Jaeyoung until his deep voice interrupts his unfocused state momentarily.

 

“What happened?” Jaeyoung asks suddenly. Jaeyoung shoots a quick smile down at Minseok leaning on him before lightly pushing him off. Minseok snaps out of his haze and into confusion. “Sorry, but Hyojin hyung seems like he’s having trouble with the tickets. Lemme go see.” Jaeyoung pats Minseok’s back before rushing to the front with Hyojin. Minseok sees that everyone else has gathered there except for him and Yuto.

 

Minseok tentatively steps towards Yuto and softly asks, “Do you know what's happening?” 

 

Yuto shakes his head. “Changyoon hyung only said that something went wrong with the tickets.”

 

“Ah,” Minseok lets put. He tugs on the hem of his sleeve, wondering what the issue could be. Minseok slowly begins approaching the group huddled around the register when Minkyun is the first of then group to sheepishly turn around.

 

“So uh, something apparently went wrong with the tickets,” Minkyun says while rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Okay?” Yuto replies. “Can we still watch the movie?”

 

“Yes,” Hyojin interjects, “But you and Yuto would have to watch it separately.”

 

Minseok blinks. “Why?”

 

“Because there was an error in the system and somehow our tickets got mixed up with another movie,” Hyojin explains.

 

“Oh, that’s okay,” Minseok assures, “There should be a refund option, ri-“

 

“Nah, you two should watch the movie together,” Changyoon quickly interrupts.

 

“-wait what?” Minseok blurts out in slight panic.

 

“Yeah! We’ve been wanting to watch this movie anyway. You two can go watch the one you wanted, and us hyungs will go to the one we wanted. It works perfectly!” Minkyun says enthusiastically.

 

“But-“

 

“I’m alright with that.” Minseok whips his head to Yuto. Yuto meets Minseok’s gaze with a gentle, lipped smile, and it sends Minseok’s heart racing.

 

“Sooooo, maknaaaeee?” Changyoon drawls out, “What about you?” The smirk on the elder’s face makes Minseok want to commit disrespect of the highest order in Korean society to the older male, but Minseok’s mouth doesn’t even give him a chance to stutter out anything other than a high pitched, “Yeah, sure!”

 

“Alright! Let’s get food!” Minkyun exclaims, dragging Seungjeun and Jaeyoung with him. “C’mon everyone! Let’s go! Movie starts soon.”

 

Everyone else starts rushing ahead, leaving Minseok and Yuto to chase after the others. “Hang on,” Minseok cries out. Him and Yuto catch up to the others who are already ordering popcorn and chicken and drinks. Jaeyoung turns around and asks, “What do you guys want?”

 

Minseok speaks up first, answering with, “Cola and popcorn but what’s up with the rush?” Minseok hears Yuto echo his question. He catches himself turning to look at Yuto’s side profile before he snaps his head back to Jaeyoung.

 

Jaeyoung chuckles. Minseok looks on as Jaeyoung playfully punches the younger and says, “Movie’s about to start. Why do you think?” 

 

Minseok nods. He guesses it’s just them being weird. And anyway, he has more important matters to attend to, such as how the universe seems more inclined than usual to have him and Yuto together. As they finish ordering their food, Minseok hears Hyojin mutter under his breath with a shake of his head, “Oh our dongsaengs are so trusting.”

 

Minseok arrives at the inevitable once they’re done, and the hyungs begin strutting away to the other venue. It’s just them together. Minseok feels a gentle nudge against him, making him turn towards a softly smiling Yuto. He gulps at him and asks, “Ready to go?”

 

“Are you?” Yuto replies with.

 

Minseok laughs at that, the same bubble of warmth from the car ride brewing in his chest again. “Yeah.”

 

—

 

There are many things that Minseok realizes once he’s entered the movie theatre with Yuto. The first is that since they spent so much time on the ticket mix up ordeal, the ads before the movie are almost over, and the theatre venue will go dark soon. The second is that, hopefully, Minseok will be paying attention to the movie most of the time in said dark movie theatre. The third is that Minseok will probably be just fine. It’ll just be like a casual movie date.

 

“A date?” Yuto asks. Minseok owlishly switches his gaze to Yuto, realizing that in the midst of his mental debating, he had accidentally muttered the date comment under his breath.

 

Minseok chuckles nervously, mentally beating himself up. “Uh yeah uhm. I don’t know. This just feels like the kind of date I’d want to go on.”

 

“Well I hope I’m a good date then,” Yuto says as he playfully winks at Minseok. Minseok nods as he feels his cheeks light on fire for what feels like the millionth time in the past couple of months. “Hehe, yeah,” Minseok stammers out shyly.

 

As Minseok turns back to the screen, the commercials thankfully end, and the theatre dims. He takes a deep breath in an attempt to slow his racing heartbeat. Suddenly, Minseok feels an all too familiar weight on his shoulder. Minseok freezes as he slowly turns his head to get a face full of Yuto’s hair. It takes a second for him to realize Yuto is resting his head on his shoulder and another for his brain to fire off a retaliation to this violation of his emotions. Minseok nudges his head against the others. A ripple of laughter erupts from Yuto as a game of head nudging begins between the two of them.

 

A weird horse-like sound comes from Minseok as he shoves Yuto back into his seat. Yuto gives him a dramatically betrayed look that shows he’s conceded to his loss. Minseok gives a smug smile before him and Yuto turn back to the movie starting.

 

—

 

He survived. “ _Oh my god I survived being in dark movie theatre with Yuto for an hour and a half_ ,” Minseok announces in his head as he walks out of the movie. Yuto and him walk out into the bright lobby where they see the rest of the members have already gathered.

 

“Movie finished already?” Yuto asks.

 

“Yup. It was only an hour long,” Seungjun answers. Minseok opens his mouth to enter the conversation when suddenly he feels his arm being yanked. He looks to see that the perpetrator is none other than Minkyun as he gets pulled to the side.

 

“How’d it go?” Minkyun whispers.

 

“Uhm, fine. Also, you know you look suspicious like this, right?” Minseok replies, wondering what in the world his hyung is doing right now. His question gets ignored however as Minkyun starts irritatingly whispering under his breath, “Of course it didn’t work! But noooo they didn’t listen to me again!”

 

“Uh hyu-”

 

Minkyun slaps his hand on Minseok’s shoulder, startling Minseok. “Wha-”

 

“I know what I’m gonna do Minseokie, and Hyojin and Seungjun can’t stop me. I’m gonna finish this without those old farts this time, once and for all!” Minkyun proclaims, determined eyes staring into Minseok. “You shall wait no longer! Now let’s go my wonderful maknae!” Minkyun throws his arm around Minseok, dragging him back to the rest of the group. The only thing that Minseok thinks is that Minkyun has officially gone insane.

 

—

 

It’s a normal scene in their practice room. Changyoon and Minkyun are messing around. Seungjeun, Hyojin, and Jaeyoung are in a semicircle chatting about something. Yuto and Minseok are leaning on each other.

 

A voice is trying to scream at him to act normal through the haze that has formed in his mind again from sitting so close to Yuto, but he’s too tired from practice to really listen. As Minseok looks around, he catches Changyoon and Minkyun’s staring intently in his and Minseok’s general direction. Minseok curiously watches them as they turn back to look at each other. Minkyun has a smirk on his face that Changyoon matches, and it makes Minseok gulp nervously. _“Wonder what they’re planning…”_

 

Suddenly, they shoot up from their sitting position. “Okay, we’re done,” Changyoon declares, hands on his hips.

 

“No offense Hyojin hyung but screw your operation maknae. We’re taking matters into our own hands,” Minkyun adds loudly, before the pair rushes over and grab Minseok and Yuto.

 

“Wha- wait!” Hyojin cries out. Minseok sees the panic in the eyes of ONF’s two leaders as he gets dragged through the practice room door and out into the hall by Minkyun, shortly after Yuto does by Changyoon. A million questions marks go through his head so abruptly that he can’t form the only word he’s thinking right now, that being, “What?” The last thing he sees before they turn a corner is Jaeyoung’s large frame blocking the door as Seungjun incredulously asks, “You were in on this, too?”

 

Jaeyoung’s voice slowly gets muffled through the hall as Minseok is dragged further and further away. However, he can still make out Jaeyoung saying, “No, they did this completely out of the blue, but imma be honest, I’m tired of waiting for them, too. It’s like watching children figuring what love is for the first time.”

 

That comment makes Minseok’s cheeks flush. Minkyun gives a sudden, abrupt push so that him and Minkyun are standing almost side by side to Yuto, who keeps asking Changyoon what’s happening and making confused noises.

 

Finally, Minseok turns his head to ask Minkyun, “Hyung, what are you guys doing-”

 

Before Minseok can finish completely asking his question, they stop in front of a recording studio room. “Why are we-” Minseok gets cut off again as Changyoon yanks the door open and proceeds to almost throw the two maknaes into the room. Minseok and Yuto stumble in. He can feel the wind of the door swinging close and his soul leave him as it dawns on him what is happening.

 

“You guys aren’t leaving until you talk it out! We are done trying to help you without being obvious!” Changyoon’s voice comes through the door. “The two of you know what we’re talking about,” Minkyun yells through the door, too.

 

Minseok listens to the subsequent fading footsteps of them walking away, his heart beating louder in his ears with each step. He falls to the floor of the room dramatically, legs crossed over another as he feels his mind go haywire for what feels like the billionth time.

 

The silence is insufferable, and Minseok can’t bring himself to look at Yuto. It’s Yuto who ends up breaking the silence. Minseok finds it funny how it always seems to be Yuto to speak up first in situations where Minseok feels like he should. Maybe that’s another reason why he likes Yuto so much.

 

“So uhm, do you know what they’re talking about?” Yuto asks quietly. The question tightens the suffocating feeling in Minseok’s chest and discourages him. “ _Does he really not know?_ ” Minseok keeps staring at the floorboards as if they were the most interesting thing in the world at the moment. It’s what Minseok is trying to convince himself anyway.

 

“Minseok?” Yuto gently prompts, and it pushes Minseok’s racing thoughts into a final conclusion. It’s one that he doesn’t want to reach, but he feels like he’s about to explode. He just wants to get out of the room, away from a situation he was entirely unprepared for. And he wouldn’t put it past the two members that locked them in the room to hold them hostage for at least a few hours.

 

Minseok’s breathes heavily. “Uhm…” Minseok tries beginning, but the words die in his throat. “You don’t know?”

 

Minseok curses in his mind at his hesitance. He turns his gaze to the wall as he feels frustrated tears well up in his eyes.

 

“I-“

 

“I- actually,” Yuto says, cutting him off.

 

Minseok’s eyes widen as he slowly shifts himself to Yuto’s direction. He feels the pit of his stomach drop at the sight in front of him. Yuto is sitting cross legged as well, body facing him but head casted downwards. His expression is familiar. Minseok has seen that unreadable expression in practice rooms when Minseok imagines Yuto thinks no one is looking, in glimpses throughout the day, and whenever Minseok catches Yuto alone at any point in time recently.

 

“I- uhm. Actually, I know why we’re in here…” Yuto trails off. At that, Minseok gulps, his thought process short circuiting at the sudden admittance. Instinctively, Minseok gently says, “It’s okay. You can tell me.”

 

Minseok fiddles with his fingers, debating whether or not he should say something before Yuto does. However, he doesn’t get time to finish contemplating before Yuto opens his mouth to speak.

 

“I like you,” Yuto says in one breath.

 

Minseok’s eyes widen, and his mouth opens slightly. He sees Yuto’s face morph into a panic as Yuto takes a glance at Minseok.

 

“I-“

 

“I like you, too!” Minseok blurts out. A pause sets into the room.

 

“Y-you do?” Yuto questions carefully. Minseok nods his head, lips pressed into an embarrassed smile.

 

“I have for a while now. I think it started around when MIXNINE ended, and I kept missing you a lot. And then after I came back, I still couldn’t stop missing you even though we were together again,” Minseok rambles. He doesn’t know how, considering he feels like he isn’t breathing anymore, but when he looks out Yuto, he can’t help but break out into a smile. His heartbeat calms ever so slightly.

 

“Yeah,” Yuto laughs breathily. “I think I started a little earlier than that. It was probably around MIXNINE when I started liking you, but I didn’t know for sure until after I watched you in that Ringa Linga performance.”

 

The thought of Yuto realizing he liked Minseok through his Ringa Linga performance made Minseok’s cheek burn even more. Minseok suddenly begins hearing distant footsteps, and he thanks every deity that this will finally be over soon.

 

“So uhm,” Minseok shyly says, “Do you want to uhm...be...boyfriends?” The widened smile on Yuto’s makes Minseok’s heart soar as Yuto stutters a, “Y-yeah” with equal shyness.

 

There’s a sudden realization that they’ve moved closer. Somehow throughout the whole ordeal, they shifted to sitting on their knees and leaning towards each other. Minseok flickers from looking at their position to Yuto’s eyes, and he feels like everything freezes except for the in and out of Yuto’s breath and the outside footsteps that suddenly stop. He watches the bob of Yuto’s adam’s apple and in an impulsive moment of bravery, Minseok whispers, “Can we try uhm, kissing?”

 

Yuto blinks owlishly at him. It takes a second for Minseok to blink back and register what he just asked. “Uh- I mean, we don’t have to! I don’t know what I was think-“

 

Minseok yelps a little as Yuto surges forward and lightly presses his lips to Minseok’s. It doesn’t take more than a second for Minseok’s shock to wear off before his eyes flutter close, not really knowing what else to do except chastely kiss back. The kiss is kind of awkward, and Minseok has little to no idea if he’s doing it right. But the warmth of Yuto’s soft lips against his is one of the most heavenly sensations he’s ever felt.

 

And then he hears a snap. Him and Yuto jolt away from each other as Minseok jerks his head to the side to see Seungjun armed with a camera and four other members trying to hold in their squeals and laughter behind him.

 

“HYUNG!” Yuto yells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a year of me being convinced this would be another fanfic that would eventually become abandoned, I had steadily started finishing it until now, where it has been completed! It is...really long. I was kinda iffy about the length of this chapter, but I wanted to keep this a threeshot. So take this as my gift to you. A really really long chapter 3.
> 
> I'm a pretty introverted person, but if you wanna try talking anyway, you can find me on Twitter and Tumblr (twitter more often than tumblr). I now also have an Insta that I regularly use now as well!  
> Twitter: @UJinblossoms  
> Tumblr: @frenchblue32  
> Instagram: @suncovered.snow
> 
> Thanks again for reading! I don't deserve your appreciation with that one year wait :'D


End file.
